Duo's Scar
by Duo'sHilde
Summary: Duo is away on a mission but is with someone else..an evil man with cruel intentions..Read..and Review! There is some swearing..but not much..


Duo's Scar  
  
By:Hilde Maxwell  
  
  
Duo Maxwell.Former Gundam Pilot.God Of Death.Assassin.He is a lot of things.To Hilde a savior, an angel.Someone who taught her many things.When she found out that Duo had gone away on another mission she just about cried.Although he wasn't a Gundam Pilot,he had an assassin's mission.  
  
She sat waiting for Duo to come home.The phone rang and Hilde answered it."Hey babe..How ya been?"Came Duo's voice.Hilde's eyes welled up with tears and she quickly activated the vid phone.The familiar face of the assassin was there.The first time she had seen his face in 2 weeks.The only thing is she noticed there was something different.  
  
After a moment of silence Duo spoke again waving his hand in front of the screen."Hello..Anyone home?I would like to speak to a Miss Hilde Schbei.. Schbelbek... Damn..I can't even say it right." Duo said scolding himself."It's Schbeiker..Duo babe.How are you and when are coming home?" Hilde asked.  
  
"I am fine and I'll be home in a few hours.I love you and I'll see ya."He said winking and blowing a kiss to Hilde.He cut the line to the vid phone."Great act Duo.Now..you go home and kidnap her and bring her back here."A male voice came from behind him.  
  
Giovanni the former Rocket leader stepped out of the shadows."Or else this dagger slices your face open."he said with a smirk.Duo inwardly gulped."Babe..I will save you.."he said.A few minutes later he was shoved out into the street and Duo rushed to the apartment he and Hilde shared.  
  
Duo burst in through the door."Hilde..Quick!Where are you?"Duo said thrashing around the house. Hilde ran out putting on a robe.She switched on the light."Duo?"she said.Duo turned around and ran over to Hilde."C'mon babe.We hafta get outta here.Giovanni will be here soon expecting me to turn you over to him.I won't..now let's go!"Duo said.Hilde nodded.  
  
Duo opened the door and Giovanni stepped inside the door."Hmm..Lovely little abode we have here..Hilde,Duo.But, your time has come and gone!"Giovanni lifted up the dagger and slashed at Duo.Duo grabbed Hilde's hand and ran out the door.Giovanni slashed at Duo again and this time the dagger slashed Duo in the eye.  
  
It left a deep gash above and below his eye.Duo was grabbed by Giovanni and Hilde let go of Duo and ran.Hilde suddenly stopped in her tracks and ran over to where Duo was."Let him go!"she yelled.A figured loomed over her and restrained her.  
  
She looked up and saw Duo, with the most pained look on his face."I-I am sorry Hilde..but orders are orders."Hilde looked up at Duo.Her eyes were glazed over with a fear and pain.It was a look Duo had never seen in her eyes before.He knew she was fearless and brave.She had never been scared in her life.Other then the time when she snuck aboard Libra and almost got killed.  
  
Duo looked into her eyes once more and let his hands drop the his sides."Maxwell!What are you doing?!"Giovanni hissed."Letting my best friend go.And if you touch her I will kill you."Duo said glaring at Giovanni."Don't mess with me little boy..You aren't going to follow my orders then you die."Giovanni said.  
  
Duo looked at Giovanni once more before turning and grabbing Hilde.He picked her up and started toward Giovanni."Play along babe."Duo said."Fine..here.."Duo said.Hilde screamed and squirmed. She kicked Giovanni and then when she was in his arms she reached behind him and knocked him out.  
  
Hilde jumped out of Giovanni's arms and ran.She ran with Duo deeper into the park nearby.They both sat down on the ground and Hilde turned around and started to shake.Duo wrapped his arms around her."Hilde..ya ok?"Hilde nodded."The question is are you ok?"Duo nodded.She turned in his embrace and looked at the gash on his eye.  
  
She lifted her hand up and brushed away the blood that still dripped down his face."Duo..don't hate me for what I am about to do."Hilde said."I would never hate you."Duo said.Hilde leaned forward into Duo's face and kissed his eye.She ran her lips down the scar and cleared the wound of any blood."Better?"she said pulling away.  
  
Duo smiled at her."You have blood on your lips..Let me get that for you.."he said with a mischievious smirk.Hilde's heart began to race faster.Duo leaned forward and captured her lips up with his.Hilde leaned in and deepened the kiss.She placed her hands on his shoulders for support.Duo pulled away and kissed her bottom lip and sucked off the blood gently.  
  
"There..All gone."Duo said licking his lips."You wanna go home?"Duo asked.Hilde nodded. "Duo..do you have to leave me ever again?"she asked as he picked her up and carried her home."I don't know.I don't think this assassin's job is for me.I am going to quit it..I don't think I can stand being away from you for a long time.I want to live as normal life as possible."Duo said.  
  
Hilde smiled.She snuggled close to Duo who inturn tightened his arms around her.Hilde soon was asleep in Duo's arms.Her arms were drooped and limp not holding onto anything.Duo smiled down at Hilde.When they got home it was dark and cloudy.There were dark clouds and he knew that Hilde would love it.  
  
He got up to the door and fumbled in his pockets for the keys.He finally found them and opened the door to the house they shared.He set her down on their new couch and went into the kitchen to fix them some food.Hilde woke up to the smell of burning food."Duo?You ok in there?What the hell is going on?"Hilde said.  
  
Duo smiled and threw some food in the garbage."I am going to order pizza."Duo said picking up the phone and ordering a pizza.After he was done he came over and sat on the couch.He took the blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped Hilde in it."Well,I quit the job.And if you are wondering it is 6:00 in the evening."Duo said.  
  
"Wow...And it's rainin'?Wow..I love the rain.."Hilde said snuggling closer to Duo and wrapping the balnket around themselves.Duo drapped his arm around Hilde.Hilde looked up at him.She got an evil smile on her face as she thought of a way to torture Duo.  
  
She reached up and began tickling his sides.Hilde burst into laughter and tried to push away her hands."HILDE!STOP!"He said through his laughter.The phone rang and Hilde jumped up to get it but was pulled down by Duo.One hand rested under the curve of her breast while the other was in the air with his fingers wiggling ready to start the tickling assault.  
  
"Duo..please..I'm-"Hilde suddenly burst into laughter.She finally had had enough and leaned up to kiss Duo.Duo stopped tickling her and sat back.Hilde smiled and snuggled back up to Duo.They both had had enough of "Tickle Wars".  
  
Hilde started to tickle Duo again.Duo looked at her and glared."Stop.."he said.Hilde didn't stop.Hilde sat up and pinned Duo to the couch.Hilde kneeled between Duo's legs and continued her assault. Duo tried to push her hands away,but was laughing way too hard. Hilde laughed too and then she leaned up and rested on Duo's chest.  
  
Duo smiled and wrapped his arms around her."I love you.."he said to her."I love you too Duo."Hilde said geting up and laying next to Duo on the couch.Duo kissed Hilde on the cheek and they both fell into sleep.  
  
  
AN:Ok..I don't own Giovanni,Duo or Hilde.E-mail me what ya think..might write a sequel..if I get bugged enough...... 


End file.
